No idea what I do for you
by touched by an angel with love
Summary: Hermione is happily dating Draco, but she's keeping something from him! what could she keep from him that's so important that he has to make the biggest mistake of his life kinda oneshot.  my first fic so tell me what you think HGDM


**No idea what I do for you**

_Hermione Granger had secretly been dating Draco Malfoy for sometime now. They dated secretly because it was widely known that Slytherin, Draco's house, and Gryffindor, Hermione's house, were enemies. They loved each other dearly and life was perfect for them; they'd insult each other in the day and then make up in their common room. Draco thought life was bliss._

_Lately Hermione had been acting strange; she had been going out late, talking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley more often and sneaking off during meals with the two Gryffindor boys. Normally Draco wouldn't have been jealous and curious about his girlfriend's personal business but he couldn't help but feel she was up to something; he once thought she was cheating on him as she came back in the early hours of the morning panting and red faced. And this is where the story begins._

Hermione walked into hers and Draco's common room as quietly as she could; it was two o'clock in the morning and she knew Draco would be asleep, she was wrong.

"Hermione, where have you been it's almost three in the morning." Said a voice from the armchair near the fire place.

"Draco what are you still doing up?" asked Hermione.

"I was waiting for you. What's going on Mione? You've been coming in late, sneaking away at dinner with your friends, hanging around with them more than usual. I want to know what's happening."

"I was helping them with homework."

"Then why are you all red and out of breath?"

"I ran back from the Gryffindor tower so Mrs Norris wouldn't see me. Is it a crime to want to see my friends these days? You don't own me you know."

"That's not the point! I want to know what's going on! And if you won't tell me I'll assume the worst and the relationship will be over!" yelled Draco, he hadn't meant to say that the relationship would end but he was desperate to know where the love of his life was going and what she was doing he said the first thing that he knew would get her to spill the beans.

Hermione looked down; she knew it would come down to this. Tears formed in her eyes but did not let them fall. Breathing in deeply she looked up again.

"Well if that's the way you want it then fine; it's over. You have no idea what I'm doing for you, for this whole damn magical world." She left before Draco could say anything.

_Skipping a few weeks and Hermione had not talked to Draco since they had broken up. It was killing her inside but she knew that it was the right thing to do; she couldn't let Draco know, he would get hurt, and she didn't want that; she loved him with all her heart._

_Draco wasn't doing any better. He had told his best friend Blaise Zabini about Hermione and himself including the cryptic code. He didn't know what to do. It had appeared to him that Hermione had moved on with her life; she looked happy with her friends. It was torture to make fun of her and not be able to make it all better; in their common room she left when ever he came in; he had grown accustomed to it and accepted that she would never come back to him._

_One day during May Draco saw Potter and Weasley run towards Hermione in the Great Hall waving a letter. They stopped, spoke for a few minutes and then Hermione turned to the younger Weasley spoke to her and she got up and went to various tables and people whispering in their ears. He heard a brief message from the Ravenclaw table behind him and this is where our story carries on…_

"It's time, he's here. Meet the DA in the Entrance Hall, Hermione will give us a briefing and Harry will do the rest." Whispered Ginny to Luna.

Luna nodded, got up and left. Draco sat in his seat confused; Ginny sounded panicked. He saw Hermione get up to face the students still sitting down.

"I'm sorry every one but for your own protection you will be locked in the Great Hall. I want no one to worry but from here on out you are each other's safety. You see Voldemort is attacking soon and the DA will be fighting. Pansy Parkinson." Pansy stood up. "You are now Head Girl, if I don't make it back."

Hermione jumped down and ran, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she did, out the room. The doors shut and large locks could be heard. Without thinking Draco got up and bolted for the door.

"NO! PLEASE I NEED TO BE WITH HER. I LOVE HER! I CAN'T LOSE HER NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" he yelled, tears pouring down his face. It had all clicked in his mind when she made that speech; Hermione would be fighting against Voldemort and she had been training, that was why she was acting strangely. He felt guilty and disgusted with himself for thinking that she would ever cheat on him.

Blaise and Pansy walked up to him; after making sure that the other students had plenty to do.

"Man, maybe she'll come back." Said Blaise.

"Yeah Draco. You wait, she'll come running through those doors and back into your arms."

"But what if she doesn't? What if the last thing I said to her was mudblood? I can't lose her guys. I love her so much it hurts to be apart. These last few weeks have been torture not being near her. The last conversation we had I was basically accusing her of cheating with one of her friends just because I was so paranoid and jealous." Draco poured his heart out to his best friend and ex-lover. They looked at him not knowing what to say or do. Blaise kneeled down putting a hand on Draco's shoulder while Pansy knelt and hugged him. They stared at each other; Draco had never broken down like this, especially for a girl, tears poured down Draco's cheeks.

_Outside the castle spells were flying back and forth from both the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Many were dead on both sides, including; Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Neville, McGonagall, Snape, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail. _

_Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were hiding in the trees, waiting for Voldemort to enter the battle field. When they saw him they put their plan into action; Ron and Ginny would go first and distract him, trying not to get killed, then Hermione would go help them, and finally Harry would go in and finish him off._

_Ron and Ginny ran out onto the field. Voldemort saw them and started firing spells, the two red heads dodged them but barely. They shot spells of their own hitting him but they weren't strong enough. He turned to face them, laughed in their faces and shot them with the killing curse. Harry completely forgot about the plan and ran out with his sword, he ran at Voldemort sword held high and ready to strike. He ran the blade through Voldemort's back before the dark wizard could turn around but it cost Harry his life; Voldemort shot him with the killing curse and he lay there next to his friends._

"Oh my God. Harry, Ron and Ginny. I'm alone now." Whispered Hermione.

"You are never alone Miss Granger. You have your friends love for you and that should be enough to bring down Voldemort. He's weak from the stab wound and the spells fired from him, not to mention the Horcruxes destroyed, including his final Horcrux which was Harry." Said Dumbledore sitting beside her.

"You have your friend's love and you have Mr Malfoy's love for you." He finished.

Hermione nodded and ran out from the bushes.

"Voldemort you slime ball." She yelled. He turned around.

"Well, well. It's the mudblood. As you can see I've killed your friends and the last chance this world had and now it's mine."

"I don't think so. Didn't you forget what your last Horcrux was? It was Harry and you've killed him making it easier for me to kill you."

A brief flicker of panic ran through Voldemort's eyes but only last for a second.

"And you think you can stop me. A mudblood. You're alone, there's no one to save you."

"Think again." Came three new voices.

Hermione froze. "Draco?"

She turned and Draco, Blaise and Pansy were standing there in front of Dumbledore.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me?" asked Draco.

"Not now Draco I have to finish him." She turned back and faced Voldemort.

Voldemort waved his wand and created a magical circle of fire around them, Draco and the others couldn't get in and neither Hermione nor the dark wizard could get out until one of them was dead.

"Crucio."

Hermione felt like a thousand knives had pierced her skin at once. She went down in pain but didn't scream. When the curse was lifted she shakily stood back up again.

Draco watched on in horror; the love of his life was being tortured and there was nothing he could do.

"You think that's going to stop me scum bag? You killing my friends, forcing me to lie to the only guy I've ever loved and torturing me has only made me stronger. And look at you; you can barley stand after Harry stabbed you and using so much magic. So I'm going to finish you for my friends and Draco."

She raised her wand. She was exhausted but knew that she had to do this, even if it meant taking her own life.

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed with all her might. A green glow from the tip of her wand grew bigger and bigger, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Dumbledore shielded their eyes for the glow became too bright. They heard two screams and an explosion. The circle of fire disappeared and they saw Hermione swaying slightly, she turned. She was covered in Voldemort's blood but what scared Draco most was the small dagger embedded in her stomach, she looked them in the eye, smiled slightly and collapsed. Draco ran to her picking her up gently and cradling her weak body in his arms.

"Help me professor. Please." He cried desperately.

Dumbledore hurried to his side, pulled the dagger out and muttered a healing spell. Hermione's eyes flickered open and smiled at Draco.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Hey. So this is what you were doing all those weeks. Sorry I thought it was something else."

"It's ok. We all took the Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone. So I couldn't tell you or I would die."

"So this is what you meant by what you said?"

"And what was that?"

"'You have no idea what I'm doing for you, for this whole damn magical world'"

"Well now you know. Sorry I kept it from you but I didn't want you to be hurt. If you had been fighting tonight and I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"Well now that the truth is out why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Sure. One thing I don't understand though is how you got out of the castle."

"Well Miss Granger I am the guilty party of that. I let them out so they could be here with you." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you."

"Sorry you lost your friends Hermione." Said Blaise.

"It's ok. I'll mourn and remember the good and bad times but they'll want me to move on and be happy."

"Do you think we could all be friends?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah. I think that's a definite possibility." Hermione smiled

_And so a new friendship began. Hermione knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching over her but she didn't know that they knew about her and Draco all along._

_Up in heaven Harry smiled._

"_She finally found someone to love."_

"_I still don't like the fact that we've been replaced by Slytherins but as long as she's happy I'm happy." Said Ron._

"_I think she's more than happy Ron." Ended Ginny._

_The two deceased members of the Golden Trio on the youngest Weasley looked down on their best friend's wedding day. They could clearly hear the vows exchanged and smiled when the priest said, "you may kiss the bride. I now introduce to you, in the Lord's house, for the first time; Mr and Mrs Malfoy and their sons Harry and Ron Malfoy."_


End file.
